A promise for Christmas
by garfieldlady
Summary: A one chapter story about Brennan and Shalimar spending Christmas in Sanctuary.


Disclaimer: Mutant X is not mine!

This is a one chapter story I wrote a few weeks ago. A friend of mine asked me for one and I couldn't resist. So I started to write , but had not time to get it translated into English. So finally , here it is. Hope you enjoy it. I want to thank Loveconquers for correcting my stories and MariShal, Shallan and Angel for pushing me to write:)))) Hugs and kisses, girls!

A promise for Christmas.

Shalimar slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the bright lights above her. Tears appeared in her eyes and she closed them again. After a few minutes she tried again and now she was able to open them wider. She saw a white ceiling above her and couldn't really focus on where she was. She moved her head slowly to her right, moaning when the pain hit her head like a rock. She raised her hand and touched her temple. It was covered with a bandage. She looked up and saw Jesse sleeping in the chair next to her bed. His face was an innocent one. She felt a huge love for Jesse. He was her brother, her best friend. In the past weeks their relationship had gone in a different direction, because she had Brennan now and Jesse was spending a lot of time with Lexa. She missed their talks. Although she wanted to talk to Jesse now, she couldn't wake him up. He looked so restful, so innocent.

She sighed deeply and then moved her head back to the left. She was expecting to see the man she loved, Brennan, but she was disappointed when the chair on the other side of her bed, was empty. She felt the tears coming back to her eyes and closed them in an attempt to suppress them. After a few minutes she fell asleep again.

Brennan looked at the man in front of him. He was lying on the floor and unconscious. Brennan turned around to Lexa, angry. Are we done, now?" Lexa raised an eyebrow and couldn't help to grin. "In a hurry, Sparky?" Brennan took a step closer, displeased with her remark. "I want to see Shalimar. I want to know how she is doing. I don't want to be on a mission to get a hold of a stupid antidote against an unknown disease." He kept quiet for a second and then continued. "So if we are done here, I am leaving" He went back to the Helix and Lexa shook her head. She followed him into the Helix and sat next to him. "She is going to be fine. She is a feral." She tried to reassure him. Brennan said something incomprehensive and Lexa just looked at him for a second and then decided to ignore him.

Jesse looked at Shalimar. She was still asleep. She had a bandage on her head and on her shoulder. She had been shot and a bullet penetrated her shoulder. She also received some heavy hits on her head. He had always known Shalimar as his big strong sister. She was always there to protect him, to give him advice and to talk to him. O he missed those talks. Brennan and Shalimar were married now and were spending a lot of time together. Which was very logical, but he was feeling a bit neglected. He pulled his chair closer to the bed and stroked Shalimar's face. Some strands of hair were over her face and he pulled them back. He knew her so well, maybe better then Brennan did.

A nurse came in and walked to the bed to check her vital functions. She had been hired by Lexa. She checked Shalimar's condition and looked at the monitor. She then looked at him. "Sir, you better get some sleep. She will be sleeping for a while yet." Jesse shook his head. "I am staying here, until she wakes up... I don't want her to be alone when she wakes up." The nurse nodded and left the room. Brennan's voice came through his comlink. " Jesse? How is she doing?" Jesse answered:" She is sleeping. But I think you should be here when she wakes up." "I am already on my way." Suddenly one of the monitors started looked at the monitor and saw Shalimar's heartbeats going down. He said:" Brennan, something is wrong. Get here as fast as you can" "Jesse, what is wrong? Is she all right? Jesse? Jesse!" But Jesse was already on his way to get the doctor.

Brennan and Lexa were running through the halls of the hospital. Lexa could hardly keep up with Brennan and a lot of people were telling them not to run. But Brennan didn't pay attention to them. He just kept on running to Shalimar's room. Then, in the hall of Shalimar's room, Jesse was sitting on a chair with his head in his hands. It looks he was crying. Brennan slowed down his running and then stopped with a questioned look on his face. Jesse looked up and saw Brennan. Brennan saw the tears and start to shake his head. Jesse lifted his arm. "I am sorry, Brennan, she is gone". His tears were all over his face and still falling down. Brennan kept shaking his head and then suddenly, like he understood what Jesse was saying, he fell on his knees and screamed Shalimar's name.

Brennan sat straight up in his bed. It was in the middle of the night and everything was dark. He let his eyes get used to the dark and he felt something moving next to him. He looked besides him and saw someone, all curled up in a waited until his breathing was normal again and then lay back down again. He lifted his arm and pulled the blanket a little down. Shalimar was facing him, with her eyes closed. She was still asleep and it seemed she had a pleasant dream, because a little smile was around her lips. His eyes fell on her shoulder, where a large scar was shown. His fingertips followed the scar and his touch woke Shalimar. She looked at him and saw something was wrong. She lifted herself a bit. "What is wrong, Brennan?" Brennan hesitated. " Nothing. I had just a nightmare. Go back to sleep." Shalimar kept watching him and then, sensing what his nightmare was about, whispered in his ear: "I am not going anywhere. I am here and I am planning to stay a long time." Brennan sighed and turned to her. "I know, but you could have been killed. I don't know what I would do without you." He pulled her toward him and then added: "I am going to make this Christmas the best you ever had." Shalimar wanted to respond, but the next moment his lips covered hers and speaking wasn't possible anymore.

It was Christmas Day. Snow covered all of Sanctuary. Brennan was at the lake, sitting on a plaid blanket. He was freezing, but he had a surprise planned for Shalimar and this was the best place for it. Shalimar was completely happy, but she always had a little wish. When she had told him, just a few days ago, he laughed, because he couldn't believe it. It would be so easy for him to fulfill it, but she had just looked at him and shook her head. "No way, I want the real stuff, with the colors, and the different shapes." Brennan still looked surprised. "That is all? No presents, no holidays or something like that. Just this?" Shalimar had given him a kiss and nodded. "Only this." Brennan shrugged his shoulders and said:" Okay, my dear, you get your wish."

Now he was here, freezing his butt off, waiting for his wife to show up. He started to laugh, when he realized she was behind him. In her hands, she had two glasses and a champagne bottle. She wore a black strapless dress and her black favorite leather jacket above it. He stood up and kissed her. "You look gorgeous". Shalimar returned the compliment and looked at him. He was wearing his tuxedo. He never liked wearing it, but for Shalimar he would wear anything. He offered her his hand which she accepted. He helped her down on the plaid blanket and she filled the glasses with the champagne. She gave him one and they drank silently. Brennan looked at his watch and put his glass down. He took Shalimar's glass out of her hands and then pushed her softly down on the plaid blanket, holding her into her arms. They looked at the sky and Shalimar asked:" When will it start?" Brennan counted the seconds. "Now".

An enormous light appeared in the sky. Shalimar looked amazed to the enormous amount of shapes and colors in the sky. The fireworks were great and she enjoyed having them just for an hour, the fireworks seems to fade a bit and Shalimar, thinking the end was near, tried to sit up straight, but Brennan stopped her , pulling her right in his arms again. "Keep watching, it is not over yet." Brennan kept looking to the sky and Shalimar, looking at him, saw he was enjoying himself too. She smiled and then looked at the sky again, just in time, to see red lights were filling the sky again. A green arrow was shot in the sky, exploded and it made a sentence in the sky. Shalimar's eyes were wide open, when she read the words. In huge green letters, the words were saying: "Shalimar, I love you and I always will. Love, Brennan." Shalimar's eyes were starting to get wet and Brennan was looking forward to her kisses, but she kept watching to the followed her eyes and another arrow went to the sky and exploded. This time it was saying in red letters this time: "I love you too, Brennan!"

Brennan couldn't believe his eyes and then he heard Shalimar grin next to him. She couldn't stop laughing, he looked so right hand caught some snow and suddenly Shalimar's open mouth was filled with cold white snow. She looked stunned for a moment and then she returned the snowball.

Jesse and Lexa were walking to the lake, to see how the fireworks went, but when they saw Brennan and Shalimar lying down on the plaid blanket kissing each other, both covered with snow, they turned around and headed back to Sanctuary again, leaving them alone.

The End!


End file.
